


While You Sleep

by foreverwayward



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: Cute, Domestic Dean Winchester, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, One Shot, Protective Dean Winchester, dean!fluff, unnamed character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22793860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverwayward/pseuds/foreverwayward
Summary: After a long day, Dean comes home to the new life he’s still adjusting to; a life he only ever dreamed of having.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s), Dean Winchester/You
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	While You Sleep

It’s after midnight as I walk through the house. The car I’m working on at the garage has me pulling late nights lately. It’s still so strange coming home to a real house, and even stranger that it’s after a normal day of work. But, it’s what I look forward to from the minute I leave in the morning. 

I yawn and stretch as I feel the wear of the day heavy on my eyes. As I get close to my bathroom, I strip down to get the greasy uniform off. My hands are kind of sore and my muscles ache a little. A hot shower always does the trick.

No more than a few minutes later, once I’m clean of the dirt and grime, I slip on some sweats, a comfortable shirt, and socks. I can’t wait to crash for the night so I quickly go downstairs to wrap things up. 

I go through my nightly routine, making sure to go to every door and window on the downstairs floor, locking it and checking to make sure it’s latched the right way. Nothing’s ever gonna get in this house, I won’t let it.

The stairs creak underneath me a bit as I head upstairs, my head kind of hung in exhaustion. Once at the top, as silently as I can, I push the wooden door open into the bedroom. I walk inside to the side of the bed and exhale a sigh of relief seeing her safe and sound.

Looking at her while she’s fast asleep, I know there’s nothing I wouldn’t do for her. She’s so at peace like she _knows_ she’s safe; it’s all I ever wanted to give her. I swore I would protect her and that my life wouldn’t bleed into hers. The life I was raised in is my own, and will never be her burden to carry.

I just ghost my hand over her cheek and smile as I feel her soft skin. She’s perfect. The way she looks at me makes me have to almost catch my breath. I can’t believe she’s mine. I can’t believe I get to wake up to her every day and know that I get to be the one that will hold her, the one that gets to make her laugh, the one that gets to love her.

I may have saved some people, done the best I can. But, I never felt like I really amounted to much. I was a hunter, a soldier, nothing else. But, with her, she makes me feel alive. She gives me a reason to get up when I feel like I can’t and reminds me that I can be happy. If I’ve ever done anything that I can be proud of, it’s that I was lucky enough to have her in my life.

With a soft kiss on her forehead, I try not to wake her. “Goodnight, sweetheart,” I whisper before tiptoeing out of the room and gently closing her door.

Letting out a sigh as I’m finally able to relax, I plop in bed and allow myself to feel the comfort of my new life. It’s a feeling I’ve waited my whole life for.

There’s a soft moan beside me as she wakes to my movements. “Dean…?”

“Shhh,” I say softly as I pull her close to me and kiss the top of her head. “Go back to sleep.”

“…the baby okay?”

“Oh, yeah,” I smile into her hair as I close my eyes, finally at peace. “Our girl is perfect.”


End file.
